Android 18 (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary Android 18 is an antagonist and eventual minor protagonist (depending on the timeline, and time period) within the Dragonball Universe. Along with her twin brother, Android 17, she was a cybernetic human created by Dr. Gero of the former Red Ribbon Army to kill Goku. Before Trunks used the original time machine to alter the past, she and her brother had killed most of the Earth's population. Following the creation of the alternate history by Trunks, and the arrival of a mutual threat in the form of Cell, she was eventually turned into an ally of Earth's fighters. Dragonball Xenoverse Android 18 and her brother are encountered in Xenoverse 1 when Tony travelled to the "future" timeline, to prevent the death of Trunks in this earlier point of his history, removing him from the present day in the Time Patrol. After a brief battle the two of them were "chased off" (totally killed) allowing Trunks to live to fight another day. Dragonball Xenoverse 2 The main-timeline variant of 18 is encountered in Xenoverse 2 by Max Stone while on a mission to protect Piccolo from firstly her brother, and later to protect her from absorption by Imperfect Cell. If things had gone to plan, Cell was to absorb Android 17, achieving partial perfection, before later hunting down 18 to reach his "Perfect form". However during the confrontation, Cell attempted to absorb Max "adding his cells to his own", unknowingly triggering an immediate transformation to perfection without 17 or 18. In this unintentionally altered timeline, Android 18 went on with her life, no longer threatened by the now vegan Cell, while abandoning her own mission to kill Goku in favour of doing whatever the fuck else she wants (shopping, and scamming people out of money in order to fund further shopping). Papi Cell and 18 would bump into each them from time to time, usually ending in her telling him to "get lost, you freak" (Xenoverse 2, episode 10). Although not seen, she is present once again in Trunks' "future" timeline, attacking the city, when Trunks got drunk and travelled to this timeline to try and stop his man-crush Gohan from getting killed, while Tony repeatedly tries to slap sense back into him. Appearance Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears golden hoop earrings in both ears. She usually keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. In the Androids Saga when she is first activated by Dr. Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. Trivia * She does not like Papi Cell. He thinks they're friends, but they ain't. * When battling the Future Androids, Tony apologised every time he hit her. * Steven totally has a thing for her (but you didn't hear that from me...) * She holds several records for forehead size. * She became the legal guardian of Max Stone after the death of Papi Cell. * She is best girl. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants Category:Best Girls